


午餐时刻（日暮x眼镜，ABO）

by 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Other, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: R先生的变A眼镜总是有那么点副作用。女A男O注意。





	午餐时刻（日暮x眼镜，ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：PaPadu 润色：日暮闲倚

空气里的石榴花香飘得明显不合时宜，而洽谈桌对面的人显然也注意到了这一点。  
佐伯克哉的手指下意识地捏紧了手里的文件，目光抬起看向对面，正巧碰上他此刻的谈判对象——XGG公司本部长，日暮小姐的目光。  
“会议暂时先到这里，大家休息一下吃个午餐，剩下的部分我们下午再讨论。”  
随着日暮本部长一声令下，会议室里的员工们如释重负般整理好文件纷纷离开。日暮助理在离场时，还贴心地轻轻带上了会议室的门。  
会议室里，只剩下日暮与他两人。  
“或许你需要一些帮助？”面前的女性Alpha显然没有趁人之危的打算，“我的助理也是个Omega，我想她那里应该有抑制剂。”  
佐伯克哉的目光猎鹰般在她身上紧锁了两秒，随即双手将文件轻轻落下，整个人彻底放松地站起来走到她面前，低笑着喘息了一声：“没必要，那种东西对我没什么用处。更何况。”他顿了顿，再次盯着日暮，慢吞吞继续说道：“这里不是有更简单的解决方案吗?”  
低沉磁性的声线配合着句末上翘的尾音，跟着主人的手指缓慢地顺着日暮的胳膊慢慢往上划去，在脖颈处刮出一道浅浅的血痕。  
或许只因凡事皆有代价，那副眼镜让他变成一个所向披靡的Alpha，同时也在他身体里埋下了令他无计可施的定时炸弹——热潮已经在体内不断涌动，后穴开始变得湿滑，石榴花香的信息素从他的腺体里疯狂地逸散出来。  
日暮犹豫了下，最终放任自己被佐伯克哉抓住衣领扔进了座椅里，然后扶住了对方对方精瘦的腰肢。  
Alpha的信息素试探般小心翼翼地散发出来，是玫瑰混着一点金属的冰凉气息，顺着克哉的脊椎缓缓攀爬上去。  
佐伯克哉附身嗅了上去，慢慢地舔过日暮匆忙闭上的眼睛，再轻轻用鼻子点了下对方的鼻尖，最后再咬上对方的嘴唇。  
那两片嘴唇被浅浅地撕咬舔吻着，克哉的舌头灵活地挤进去，对方迎上来，在口腔里缱绻着勾在一起，彼此推拒又缠绵。克哉退出来的时候轻轻舔过对方的上颚，感受到腰间猛地加紧的力道，忍不住嗤笑出声。  
日暮感觉鼻尖全都被怀里人身上石榴花缠着血液的味道围住了，她咬上对方的喉结，都觉得好像在舌尖上尝到一点腥甜。  
于是火焰顺着血管燃烧起来。  
日暮顺着引线追逐着那股炙热一路吻下去，泛着淡粉色的肌肤滚烫得几乎要把她灼伤，石榴花香从一层薄薄的血肉里逸出来，和呼吸纠缠着混杂在一起。  
克哉猛地扬起头来，修长的脖颈崩出一道脆弱紧致的线条，颤巍巍地停在空中。胸口一边的突起不知何时被轻柔地含住了，正在被柔软的舌尖不停地逗弄着，另一边则是被手指仔细照料着，先是偶尔的捻弄，到后面则就开始近乎恶意地用指缝间的薄茧开始刮擦碾磨，激得那一点越发鲜红。酥软潮湿的浪潮一点点从胸口蔓延去全身，腰肢软得全凭一股力气撑着，还有一些钻心的麻痒，从乳头顺着经络爬去身后，又钻进脑子，细碎得让脚趾都紧紧蜷缩起来。  
空气里的石榴花香甜腻的快要让人抓狂，Omega的信息素此时绵软缠绵，散发着勾人的气息。  
吻在即将再次下移前被克哉打断了。  
他微微推了下日暮的肩膀示意，对方很快停下动作抬起头，微微抿了抿嘴唇，眼里透出点遗憾的味道。克哉注意到她的眼神，忍不住轻笑出声，随即把自己往后一撑，缓缓坐上身后的会议桌。  
日暮看着克哉，没有动作，只定定地看着他——  
脸上是情欲带起的潮红，睫毛是泪水的湿润，嘴唇上泛着刚被深吻过后才有的水光。原本洁白的肌肤现在全是被欲望折磨的粉色，胸膛上全是星星点点自己刚才留下的印记，两颗乳头更是鲜红饱满，在空气里欲求不满的像要马上流出乳白色的泪。性器早已高高立起，可他的表情却又依旧高傲，乃至于近乎傲慢，眼里透着兴奋和征服，嘴角甚至隐隐有着志在必得的笑容。  
与寻常Omega不同，他的美得过于桀骜不驯了。  
克哉慢慢抬起一只脚，缓慢地伸过去，再轻佻地挑开日暮的衬衣，露出里面黑色的胸衣，又用脚趾勾下那根细细的肩带，再正式坐起来，细细吻过一遍，末了，才感叹般地说了一句：“日暮本部长的身体，真的很漂亮啊。”  
日暮愣了一下，无奈笑笑，欺身上去环住对方，凑在对方耳边轻轻叹了口气。  
Alpha金属的气息擦过腺体，带着冰凉的刺激，钻进血肉，激的克哉浑身一抖，皮肤上泛起一小片疙瘩。  
日暮安抚地摸了摸克哉的后脖颈，缓慢地抵了进去。  
性器劈开早已准备好的身体，直直捅进去，娇嫩的血肉层层绽开，硬挺长驱直入，进入到一个前所未有的深度。克哉死死抓住日暮的头发，终于被填满充实的快感让人头脑发晕，炙热横插进身体，打开最柔软的内壁，烫得克哉几乎要打起哆嗦，日暮缓慢地退出一点再顶回去，温柔地在对方身体里打下一个个标记，每一个都令他舒服到浑身颤抖。Alpha的信息素褪去了金属的冰凉，玫瑰花香涌上前来，铺天盖地地捂住克哉的脸庞，让他眼前只有一片艳俗的光亮。  
克哉下意识想要从她那里抢夺回一点主动权，可他张口只能发出破碎的呻吟，喉咙里全是Omega发情的春意，整个腰肢都颤巍巍发着抖，上身被努力地支起，被滑腻的汗水浸得波光粼粼，透着石榴花汁的光泽。平时精心锻炼而来的肌肉此刻成了名副其实的艺术品，力量蛰伏于快感，皮肉缠绵于汗水，整个人只是跟着日暮顶撞的节奏无意识的移动着。  
生殖口被顶到时，克哉整个人剧烈的抖了一下。酸麻的快感窜进四肢，顺着骨头迅速攀爬，针尖流进血液，刺激着每一个知道享乐的细胞欢呼雀跃。宫口的软肉贪婪而又紧致地包裹住对方，生殖腔几乎是迫不及待地打开自己，期待着对方插进来，射进来，让新的生命在此刻孕育，完成每一个Omega出生时就被赋予的宿命。  
克哉的两条腿在空中踢蹬着，像垂死上岸的人鱼，连脚尖都只能麻痹地紧绷起来，蜷缩成一个被快感挤压的模样。每一块肌肉此时都在浪潮之后酸软地停滞着，他无力地往后仰去，又被日暮捏住脖子带回怀里，脖颈后的腺体被细密地碾压揉按，身下的巢穴在一遍遍地被干开，黏滑的液体不停地从后面流出，在每一次被打开时都发出暧昧的水声。  
石榴花里开始溢出血腥的甜味。  
日暮环住克哉的腰肢把人整个抱了下来，用后面的姿势再一次动了起来。被坚硬抵着宫口碾磨的快感刺激得克哉这人头皮都在发麻，原本从性事开始就一直难耐的吐液的前端也终于射出了第一次，过去激烈的快感逼得他浑身发软，只能勉强扶住会议桌的的桌边才不至于完全瘫倒下去。日暮感受到克哉的动静，只是温和地吻吻对方的耳后以作安抚，扶住对方的腰肢好帮忙减轻一点克哉的压力，就再次不容拒绝地动了起来。  
克哉偏过头，透过胳膊交叠的缝隙看了过来。他原本总是一丝不苟的短发此刻散乱在了额前，汗水快要连睫毛都打湿，把眉眼都氤氲出一团情色的柔软。克哉的眼神被险险还挂在脸上的眼镜半遮掩着，红唇微微张着，吐出炙热的气息，笑得糜烂又张扬。  
克哉此时就像陷进了欲望的海洋。  
他双手浅浅搭在桌边，但谁都清楚那不过是虚扶的一点安慰。克哉的整个腰肢都因为过于酸软的快感而塌陷下去，全靠日暮帮他扶住，然而浑圆的臀部却高高翘起，情欲的粉色从中间那一点柔软的蜜穴往外散去，穴口处鲜红的媚肉随着狰狞的性器每一次的抽插而被带出，浮现出欲望的恋恋不舍，透明的黏液从中间不停地流出，随着日暮每一次的抵进而发出暧昧的水声，多到甚至顺着大腿的根部流了出来，情色地坠在地上。  
日暮两手死死抓住克哉劲瘦的腰肢，身下顶得一次比一次更狠，对方的身体远比她所想的要美味许多，Alpha的身体充满了力量的美感，使他此刻如同Omega一般沦陷在情欲里的姿态更加摄人心魄。传言这个男人风流成性，标记过的美人数不胜数，可又有谁见过他这副模样。  
对方正在她怀里被她干得体力不支到只能依靠着自己，连信息素里都散发出一股靡丽和色情，香甜得就像还带着露水的石榴花。这场意料之外的拥抱使她身为Alpha的征服欲得到至高无上的满足，她甚至一度想要彻底标记他——  
但最后日暮还是克制住自己停下了动作，只是轻轻扶过克哉的头细密地吻了下去，灼热的性液射在了他生殖腔外。  
而仿佛料定了她的举动似的，克哉挑起眉笑了笑，意味不明地说道：“不愧是、日暮本部长……呢。”  
那声音里还带着情色的懒意，勾得人头皮发麻。而更令人心颤的或许是他双腿缠着她的腰夹紧了后穴，痉挛着再次了射出来。  
日暮再次无奈地笑了。她抱起他尚且无力的身体，手指安抚着他的后背，缓慢亲过克哉的眼睫，低声问道：“怎么样？还可以继续我们的工作吗，佐伯部长？”  
克哉一把抓住了对方在身后划弄的手指，笑了笑，一把按住对方的脑袋深吻过去。  
“当然——我相信我们今后的合作……”，话语在唇齿交缠间变得断断续续，“一定会很愉快。”

\- 全文完 -


End file.
